Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -62\% \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -62\% = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -\dfrac{5}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{25} } = \dfrac{-5 \times 9 } {8 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{25} } = -\dfrac{45}{200} = -\dfrac{9}{40} $